This invention relates generally to electrical apparatus and more particularly to means for supporting a wire end and electrical connector secured thereto in fixed position.
This invention is especially applicable to electrical coils where it is important that the wire ends of the coil and the connectors secured thereto be held in fixed position relative to the coil to avoid bending of the wire adjacent the connector, which bending tends to cause breakage of the wire, whether the wire conductor is copper or aluminum. Termination supports heretofore employed have been relatively difficult to mount and have generally failed to prevent substantial bending of the wire ends and terminals.